


Coffee and Tea, just right for you and me

by prideinlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old harry, 18 year old louis, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Blind!Harry, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, If you hate Louis at first it's okay I hated him too, Kissing, M/M, Medical Procedures, Sassy Louis, Zayn is kinda a dick I'm sorry, a whole lot of it, blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideinlou/pseuds/prideinlou
Summary: Have you ever put on a blindfold and then pretend you can't see?Have you ever covered your eyes while playing a childish game of hide and seek with your friends, and all you could see was darkness?In the end, you could always open your eyes, and once again be greeted by the light.Well, when it happened for real, that's not how it was. He couldn't open his eyes when he got scared. There was no more light, no darkness. Just nothing. He saw nothing for miles and miles.Or in which Harry is legally blind and Louis is a sassy barista with a horrible attitude and a love for Harry's smile– push comes to shove, and they fall in love.[Louis’ Instagram: louistea98]





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to a picture of how Harry looks: http://harryandlouis.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/young-harry-styles-003.png.

Close your eyes, cover them for good measure. Keep them completely closed, no peaking. You don't want any light to get in. Okay, do you promise they are closed? Good. So, what do you see?

Black.

Now, I want you to close one eye, left or right is fine, whichever you please. Then, I want you to look around like you normally do, just with the one eye closed. While your open eye sees the world, what does the closed eye see?

It sees nothing.

And that's exactly what he sees.

 _Nothing_.

• • •

 _July 19, 2006_  
**12:21 p.m.**

That date, that time, that one simple combination of random numbers, will forever be an image burned into his mind.

**12:18 p.m.**

He was seven, a cheeky smile finding its way to his pink lips– a ray of sunshine delicately painted on his face, green eyes radiant and full of delight, as his infectious, playful giggle floated through the air like a melody.

 _Well, I was movin' at the speed of sound_  
_Head spinnin', couldn't find my way around, and Didn't know that I was goin' down, yeah, yeah_  
_Where I been; well, it's all a blur_  
_What I was lookin' for I'm not sure_  
_Too late and didn't see it coming, yeah, yeah_

"I love this song, mummy!" He had said, cheerful smile putting his two missing front teeth on full display, as he bounced up and down in his booster car seat. He tightly hugged his beloved stuffed puppy dog close to his chest. He lifted the toy's mouth to his ear, nodding his head a couple times, with a small "uh huh" leaving his slightly pouted lips. Then, smile took over once again, "Lucky loves it too!" He proudly announced to his mother, before proceeding to play the air guitar.

 _Somehow I couldn't stop myself_  
_I just wanted to know how it felt_  
_Too strong, I couldn't hold on, yeah, yeah_

**12:19 p.m.**

"I always knew my little boy would be a rock star," Anne smiled, glancing back at her son using the rearview mirror, smiling fondly as he waved at her.

"I'll be the biggest rockstar, mummy! I'll sell out stadiums!" Harry giggled, dimples showing on his rosy cheeks.

"I'm sure you will, baby."

 _Now I'm trying to make some sense_  
_Out of how and why this happened_  
_Where we're headed_  
_There's just no knowin', yeah, yeah_

"Dr. Khan gave me a sticker for being a good boy as he checked my teeths, mummy! I _love_ stickers! This one is sparkly! He even gave one to Lucky, but he accidentally lost it when I put it on his fur." Harry babbled, sitting up tall to proudly show his mummy his sticker in the mirror, voice slightly slurred from his missing teeth.

 _And, then I crashed into you_  
_And I went up in flames_  
_Could've been the death of me_  
_But you breathed your breath in me_

"I'm so proud of you, bub! How 'bout we get some ice cream from Seven Sisters Farm to celebrate?" Anne suggested, earning an excited nod from her son.

 _Then I crashed into you_  
_Like a runaway train_

Harry hummed the tune as he played with Lucky in his lap, happy as a seven year old could be.

Everything had been running smoothly. He was healthy, besides his asthma, but that didn't stop him from being happy. He was a great artist and he enjoyed taking pictures on his mum's old camera. He took guitar lessons, and sometimes he would put on small shows for his family. In September, Harry would be starting year 3, along side his two best mates, Zayn and Nick. The trio were inseparable from the start, and Harry liked it that way.

Everything was perfect, at least before their lives took an unexpected turn.

Anne was stopped at the red light, lightly tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Her wedding ring was shining from the sunlight coming through the window on that bright, sunny, Wednesday afternoon.

**12:20 p.m.**

"Mummy, when will we be there? I want ice cream," Harry had whined with a dramatic pout. He wiggled his body toward the window, pushing his straight, light brown hair away from his eyes.

"Soon, dear. There is just a wee bit of traffic ahead of us," Anne had assured her son, earning a small smile from the young boy.

 _And I crashed into you_  
_And I went up in flames_  
_Could've been the death of me_  
_But then you breathed your breath in me_

The light then changed from red to green, and the line of cars in front of Anne's silver Honda Odyssey began to move.

"Mummy!" Harry whimpered, his eyes widening, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, darling?"

 _Then I crashed into you_  
_And then I crashed into you_

**12:21 p.m.**

"Mummy!" He shrieked

Everything happened so fast. With a gasp, Anne abruptly slammed her foot against the brake petal as a large, red truck came barreling toward them, hoping to avoid the crash.

But it was too late.

With the unexpected and the deafening _screech_ of the brakes, Harry unintentionally surged forward, causing his head to jostle into the back of the seat in front of him, all of the air being knocked out of his body.

 _Then I crashed into you_  
_Like a runaway train_

His brain was yelling, _screaming_ , but no sound left his parted lips. It burned, the light hurt so bad, and he wanted it to stop. The stinging in his eyes remained as he cried out, begging for his mother as he felt himself falling, pain shooting through his body. It felt as if thousands of tiny needles were being rapidly stabbed into his eyes and temples, with no mercy. The pain increased and he wailed loudly. The smell of gas burned his nose and he whimpered. Why won't it stop? _Please, please mummy. Help me, please, make it stop. Mummy, please, make it stop. Where are you, mummy?_

All at once, as if someone was pressing play to restart a movie, everything turned to black.

 _You will consume me_  
_But I can't walk away_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-7 of this fic were edited on June 28, 2018  
> Leave kudos, bookmark, and comment to tell me what you think! / Jessica
> 
> wattpad: prideinlou
> 
> Song: Crashed by Daughtry


	2. Chapter 2

The warm, welcoming scent of freshly brewed coffee wafts through the air of the quaint café located in the humble village of Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England. _Cool Beans!_ is a family owned and oriented café, it's cozy, friendly atmosphere invites many locals who are searching for a nearby lounge to relax and drink delicious coffee. The rustic, aesthetic vibe the store presents is a staple in the upheld reputation of the café. Fresh plants and chromatic flowers litter the charming bistro, bringing the captivating beauty of the outside, in. There are a dozen of vintage photographs arranged on the countrified brick walls, allowing coffee goers to admire the photo-taking techniques in a hushed environment, soothing classical music playing softly throughout.

"Fookin' tossa, who does he 'ink he is? He's lucky I didn't-" The short teen mumbled, heavy accent jumbling his words as he crossed his arms and leaned against the back wall. He pouted, glowering at the man in front of him.

"Easy there, tiger, easy," His mate chuckled, patting the teen's shoulder. "You are as terrifying as a baby kitten, relax, okay? So what if he's a jackass, don't let it get to you. Marcy keeps telling ya to tone down the attitude. Deep breaths, mate."

The door gave away a soft click, old fashioned shopkeepers bell lightly chiming as two teens entered the small café, the strong, bitter aroma of ground coffee beans taking over their senses, causing one to sigh contently, taking it all in as the pair completely entered the shop.

"Now, shush up, and go help the two boys, I'll clean up the mess," The taller spoke, grabbing a mop and flannel before walking to the table.

"Z, I _can_ walk myself, you know," One of the customers chuckled as he was guided toward the rustic, dark brown oak bar near the large window that was overlooking the busy Saturday lives of the townspeople.

"I know," Answered the other, gently rubbing his friend's back as the younger took a seat on the metal brown stool. "What would you like me to order for you, H? Just a basic coffee? Iced or hot?"

"Surprise me," he replied, a dimpled smile spreading out on his face. When Zayn turned around, he was straightaway greeted by a short boy, feathery cameral brown fringe peaking out from under his maroon Neff knit beanie, gray eyes looking up to meet with the taller's hazel ones.

"Welcome to _Cool Beans!._ What can I get you two today?" A high-pitched, almost feminine, voice spoke, putting on a fake smile as he looked at the two teenage blokes. “Today we are having a buy one, get one special on doughnuts and muffins, which are made fresh in house," he informed, taking a deep breath to calm down while he placed two one-sided menus in front of the two teens, taking out his notepad from the pocket of his gray apron, grabbing the pen from from where it was placed behind his ear.

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but decided against questioning it. He politely asked the lad for a small black coffee earning a huff in response. After examining the menu some more, he turned his full attention to Harry, a large frown finding its way onto his lips when he sees his friend intently studying the card he had been handed, as if he is actually reading it.

"What exactly do you have?"

"Um, well, maybe if you took off those ridiculous sunnies off, mate, you'd be able to fookin' see with the eyes God gave ya. That's what they are there for, just so ya know." Louis snapped in a sarcastic tone, raising an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes, impatiently tapping his pen on the notepad in his hands. Zayn whipped his head toward Louis, his eyes narrowing.

Harry sighed deeply and gently placed his hand on Zayn's cheek, then turned toward the barista's voice. "I'm blind," he advised bluntly, yet strangely calm.

"You don't need to explain yourself to this tosser, Haz, let's go," Zayn suddenly snapped, abruptly standing up, shoving Louis roughly with his shoulder as he started toward the door, causing the older to stumble back a bit. _This arse thought he had the fucking right to speak to Harry like this?_

Louis gasped once those two words left Harry's mouth, his cheeks turning a deep crimson in embarrassment, looking down at his tattered white TOMS, suddenly entranced by them. "Oh my goodness. I–fuck, I'm so sorry! I had no idea... I can't believe I actually said that– I– I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that at all... I–"

"Save it, you fucking–" Zayn sneered, boiling over with anger, shooting daggers at Louis from his spot by the door, hand pressed against the wood, patiently waiting for his friend to join him.

"It's okay," Harry cut Zayn off with his slow, raspy voice, no anger laced behind it at all. "It's not like it's _that_ obvious, I don't have ' _I'm blind_ ' tattooed on my forehead," he laughed softly, turning his entire body toward Louis with a small smile.

Light brown, curly hair covered the boy's head, small caramel colored baby curls framing his face perfectly. A small amount of stubble above his plum, cherry pink lips, his radiant smile putting his perfectly white teeth on full display for the older boy to marvel at. If you ask Louis, the teen's smile could honestly put the sun and stars out of a job, the brightness completely outshining anything they could ever attempt to do. He wears a pair of black sunglasses that completely keep both his eyes from view, right above his oddly shaped, yet extremely endearing nose. If only he noticed the teen's beauty before insulting him.

"Harry, _let's go_ ," Zayn demanded, snapping Louis from his brief admiration of the boy in front of him, as he moved to help Harry off the stool, unfolding his guide cane and handing it to him.

Louis' cheeks turned even redder than before, hands behind his back. He desperately wants to go into the staff restroom and beat himself up over until his shift ends in a couple hours, then go home and scream into his pillows but his feet refused to move from their spot on the black and white tiled floor. _Dickhead, it's called a fucking filter, use it before you take your anger out on an innocent blind lad._

"Zayn," Harry calmly responded, "I'd like to stay. Please, sit."

" _Stay?!_ Harry, are you fucking serious?"

"There is no reason for me to be anything but serious, Z. I will be staying, you may leave if you wish," Harry replied with a nod. "Can I get what he ordered, please? But with cream and sugar," he directed to Louis, who swallowed and nodded his head, promptly writing his order on his blue pocket-sized notebook, almost dropping his pen in the process. It's _definitely_ not the first time Louis said something rude to a customer, it isn't even the first time he did it today. But it is the first time it's to a sweet, attractive bloke, who then didn't threaten to tell his boss and get him fired.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry, I– Another customer before you- shit, I'm sorry, that isn't even a good excuse–"

"No need to apologize, love, it's not like it hasn't happened a million times before. I forgive you. At least you didn't hit me with my own cane and break my sunnies."

Louis gasped, covering his mouth.

"Harry, you can't be fucking serious–"

"I am," Harry said matter-of-factly. "Sit or leave, Zayn, 'cause I'm staying right here," he finished with a nod, then proceeded to take his cane back from Zayn and sit back down on the cold, metal stool.

"I'll be– um, I'll be right back with your coffees," Louis stuttered, then rushed off, almost tripping on his way back to the coffee bar in the back of the shop.

"You honestly got to be kidding me, Harry. He was such a dick to you. Why would you want to be here after that? Cmon, we can get the same coffee at Starbucks, where the baristas aren't going to make a disrespectful comment when it's not needed."

"It was an honest mistake, Z. My shirt doesn't have ' _Hey! I'm blind!_ ' written on it in big white block lettering, now does it?" Zayn sighed, irritated, as he rubbed his temples, shutting his eyes.

Louis returned with their two coffees on a small wooden tray, silently cursing to himself when he almost bumped into one of the small tables in the middle of the shop "Here you go, lads," he announced, putting on a small smile while he placed Zayn's coffee in front of him. Then, he turned his body toward Harry and grabbed the steaming, magnolia colored mug with his dainty hand so he could place it in front of the boy, however, the world seemed to be totally against him today. As he proceeded to give Harry the mug, he managed to completely miss the wooden table, resulting in the coffee spilling all over the younger's lap and the floor. "Holy fuck! Oh my God! I'm so, so sorry! Shit! Shit!" Louis gasped, eyes widening as his brain turned its gears and registered what just happened. _Help him, genius, holy fuck!_ His legs soon connected back to his mind as he moved to grab a stack of napkins and attempt to clean up as much as he could while Zayn began to curse him out using every word in the book.

Harry softly chuckled, "Hey, it's alright. Just a bit of a burn, I'll live. At least I can't see the stain," he smiled with complete composure, gently placing his larger hand over Louis' much smaller one, which is currently placed on Harry's leg.

"I'm going to get some wet paper towels, okay, H? I'll be right back. Don't spill my coffee all over him too, tosser," Zayn glared as he went to the restroom at the back of the shop.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen at all, it was an accident," Louis whispered in a broken voice, salty tears beginning to soak his flushed cheeks, biting his lip as he looked up toward Harry, coming face to face with the younger's black sunglasses.

"Don't work yourself up over this, love, it's fine," Harry spoke soothingly, not removing his hand from Louis' as Zayn returned and demanded that Louis promptly "fuck off".

"Zayn, don't be a prick," Harry mumbled as Zayn shoved Louis aside, causing the older to fall flat on his bum, having been on his knees while cleaning Harry's black jean. The teen scrambled to his feet and ran to the back, then reappearing with a roll of paper towels and a wet flannel to clean up the mess on the floor, once again apologizing to Harry.

"I guess you don't understand "fuck off," do you? Want me to spell it out for ya?" Zayn snapped at him, snatching the cloth and towels from Louis' hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Save it–"

"Zayn, quit being a twit."

Louis stayed silent as he watched the two bicker back and forth for a moment. "Excuse me, but, uh, would you like another coffee?" Soon came the small whisper from the shorter boy who was playing with a loose string of his apron. He bit his lip as Zayn glared at him over his shoulder

"No, arsehole, we are leaving. Now."

"No, Zayn, _you_ are leaving," Harry said pointedly. "I'd love another, thank you."

"Harry–"

"Zayn," Harry replied sternly.

"O-okay, I'll have it brought out to you immediately, s-sorry again," Louis said to Harry before leaving.

"Harry, you can't be serious!" Zayn yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Lower your voice. I don't want to speak to you right now." With his reply, Harry turned to face the window.

"Harry, Jesus fuck–"

"Here you go, sir, one regular with cream and sugar," A new voice spoke, causing Harry to frown. This was not the unique, feminine, yet slightly raspy voice that Harry managed to fall head over heels for in such a short time in hearing the lad speak. There was no angels singing when the man in front of him opened his mouth, no heavy British accent. This voice is too American, too deep to belong to an angel.

"Thank you," Harry said, turning toward the voice with a grateful smile. "Um, excuse me, but can I talk to the boy with the pretty voice, please?"

The man chuckled with a nod. "I'm going to guess you mean Lou, I'll get him for you, bud," he replied, earning a soft "thanks" from Harry, before walking back to the coffee bar.

A few moments later, the voice was replaced by a familiar angelic one. "Hello," Louis squeaked out, folding his hands in front of himself. "Is, erm, everything okay?"

"Of course it's not! You harassed my best mate then proceeded to spill his coffee all over him!"

"It was an accident, I'm honestly so sor–"

"There is no need for you to continue apologizing, I forgive you," Harry softly spoke, patting his left hand against the stool next to him. "Sit?" He asked the older boy.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek, flicking his fringe from in front of his eyes, shaking his head when he noticed Zayn's scowl. "I-I can't, I shouldn't, you have your mate with ya and all... and–" he cut himself off, looking down at his shoes, intrigued by the tile underneath them all of a sudden. "I wasn't exactly nice to you. I said some shit I shouldn't have said and spilled yer coffee all over ya." He whispered.

"Zayn is just leaving," Harry informed him. "And it wasn't that big of a deal, I forgive you. I also want to get to know the boy behind the pretty voice."

Louis' cheeks immediately flushed to a deep pink at his words, shifting on his feet. "Um..."

"Harry..."

"Zayn, please leave so I can talk with him without you looming over my shoulder or sending him dirty glances that I can't even condemn you for because quite frankly, I can't see them." Louis watched the two silently as Zayn attempted to argue with Harry before storming off with a angry huff and a middle finger directed to Louis. "Finally," The younger of the two sighed, turning his body to where he heard the soft breathing. "Care to sit, love?"

Louis swallowed with a nod. "Okay," He whispered before hesitantly sitting on the stool to Harry's right.

• • •

Louis learned that Harry's full name is Harry Edward Styles, not Harold, much to Louis' dismay. He has one sister named Gemma who he lives with along with his mum, since his parents got divorced shortly after he lost his eyesight at the age of seven in a car accident. He is currently seventeen– born on February 1st– and homeschooled by private tutors, because braille isn't taught in a regular secondary school. Zayn, the dark haired lad he was with today, is his best friend, despite how difficult the older is. Zayn stayed by his side through thick and thin and he never let Harry's "visual impairment" get in the way of their friendship, no matter how strange the transition to Harry seeing everything to Harry seeing absolutely nothing was. Harry also has a cat named Dusty, who he loves, his favorite show is _The Office_ because it's hilarious, he enjoys listening to music, and he prefers coffee to tea.

 _"I'm not very interesting,"_ Louis had warned Harry, before he began boring the lad with his life story. His full name is Louis William Tomlinson, born Louis Troy Austin, but he changed his surname to his old step dad's. He is eighteen years old, born on December 24th, and he has five younger sisters and a baby brother. At the age of five, he moved to Holmes Chapel from Doncaster. At the moment, he lives with his siblings and his current step-dad, Dan, after his mother passed away from a long battle with leukemia two months ago. He is currently taking a gap year before starting university to assist Dan with the young kids. He plans to attend the University of Manchester to major in drama. His favorite show is _Cooks v. Cons,_ (" _I may not be able to cook to save my life but I can definitely watch others cook delicious, edible dishes,_ " he defended.) he enjoys reading fiction novels, and much prefers a nice cup of tea to coffee.

When asked to describe his looks so Harry can have a mental image of him, Louis whined and scratched at the back of his neck. " _I'm not very attractive._ " " _Shush, Tomlinson... please?_ " With a dramatic sigh, Louis told Harry that he has blue eyes, a small amount of freckles on his cheeks, brown hair he normally wears in a fringe style, and a nose that is too big for his liking. He admitted that yes, he is rather short for his age, but if Harry even dares to bring it up again or hold it against him, he will not hesitate to cut the boy's balls off in his sleep. Harry laughed.

"I should probably head out about now," Harry announced softly, after having his phone read the time to him. "My mum gets worried and all," he explained with a light laugh, getting up. Louis frowned but nodded, standing up as well, handing Harry his cane. "How much do I owe you, love, for the coffees and your time?"

Louis laughed, scratching at the back of his neck. "It's all on me, don't worry about it."

"Aw, Lou, you don't have to do that."

"No, really, it's fine, it's all on me. Thank you for wanting to spend time with me after all that. I'm sorry, again, I hope I can make it up to you. I was terribly rude to ya and I insulted ya. Me mates always say I have a short temper and before you came this couple said some stuff that made me upset and I took that anger out on you and– I'm just so, so sorry. I don't deserve you being so nice to me."

"Louis," Harry scolded, gently placing his hand on Louis' arm and squeezing "None of that, yeah? It's okay, I forgive you."

Louis blushed, biting his lip. "Okay," he agreed.

"I'd really like to see you again," Harry began then laughed, a bright smile finding its way onto his lips, cheek dimples on display. "Metaphorically speaking, that is," he added, causing Louis to smile as well.

"Yeah, me too, literally, though," Louis said softly.

"It was very nice talking to you, Louis, thank you for taking your time to do so. Not many enjoy conversing with the blind boy."

Louis frowned at that. "Well, not many people enjoy talking to the arsehole who spilled hot coffee all over them," he replied, resulting in a beautiful laugh from Harry.

"I'm not many people, Lou." That sunshine smile of Harry's that was definitely delicately painted by literal _angels_ made Louis smile once again, the skin by his eyes crinkling.

"Do you need help getting out?"

"Lou, I've been blind for almost ten years now, I've learned how to perfect my walking," The younger teased with a laugh. "But, thank you for the offer, it honestly means a lot," he smiled genuinely before carefully making his way to the door at the front of the shop, his white cane in his outstretched hand. "Goodbye, Louis."

"Bye, Harry," Louis whispered with a soft smile as the old bell once again let off another small chime, and Harry was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll please... here it is! Chapter 2 and it's more than 3k words *audience claps*!! Hopefully this chapter is more loved by you because the main events finally met! I'm sorry, you probably hate Zayn, I don't blame you, but he is just being protective of his best friend, don't give him a bad rep just yet. / Jessica
> 
> wattpad: prideinlou
> 
> To get the vibe for the music atmosphere at the café, go to youtube and search "classical coffee shop music" and click on the third video


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks. Three long weeks since the lanky legged, curly haired, blind bloke stepped into his coffee shop, and Louis was beginning to believe that he would never return. Louis feels like a complete fool for even thinking that Harry would return, fall in love with him, and then whisk him away for their perfect fairly tale ending. Why would he? Louis literally harassed him, then proceeded to spill steaming coffee all over his lap.

As Louis' brain was temporarily consumed by his thoughts while he arranged the freshly washed mugs, he didn't seem to notice the sweet _chime_ of the shop-keeper's bell and the slow, deep drawl coming from behind him.

"Hello, Louis Tomlinson," Said the voice with a golden smile, putting his glistening, white teeth on complete display.

Louis hastily turned around and was greeted by the sight of the most angelic individual that ever entered this café, the white guide cane in his hand and Zayn at his hip, looking, more like _glaring_ , at Louis skeptically.

"H-Hi, Harry, I, um, I didn't think you'd come back," Louis stumbled over his words, not able to conceal his joyful smile as he allowed himself to take in the sight in front of him. Harry is _here_ , even if it's just for a quick cuppa, he is back, right in front of him. It would be an outright understatement if Louis said he only enjoyed Harry's presence as an just an acquaintance, because after a brief two hour bond with teen, he managed to form an undeniable crush on him. Everything about him is absolutely captivating and Louis cannot keep his eyes off him. Harry being legally blind doesn't change a thing, Louis wants to spend more time with him, so he can learn all his quirks and random mannerisms.

"Why wouldn't I come back? I wasn't lying when I told you I wanted to metaphorically see you again. So... here I am and I'd love to spend some more time with you, if you can, that is... I know you have work and all..." Harry trailed off with a shy smile, a pink blush finding its way onto his cheeks. Harry may not be able to literally _see_ the boy in front of him, but he couldn't help slowly falling for the pretty voice and charming personality the teen possesses.

"I, um, wasn't exactly the most friendly person to you... I..."

Harry sighed, "Lou, we went over this, I forgave you. I wasn't even mad at you in the first place. You don't have some personal vengeance against me or anything, right?"

"No, 'course not. I would never, you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Then we are okay, you and I. And we can be friends, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess there is nothin' wrong with that," Louis whispered in agreement, nodding his head as he glanced down at the oak coffee bar in front of him, tapping his fingers nervously under Zayn's gaze.

"Good, because I hope we can become great friends, Lou."

"Me too," Louis smiled softly, looking back up at him with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," Harry beamed, then turned his attention toward Zayn who was still tenderly rubbing his bicep. "Z, can you leave this time without the big hassle?"

Zayn sighed, giving Louis a once over before turning back toward his friend with a nod, not wanting to put up a fight again. "Alright, H, but I'll be back in a couple hours to bring you home, okay?"

Harry agreed and Zayn departed with a soft kiss to his temple, leaving the couple alone in the bistro, soothing classical music playing throughout the atmosphere surrounding them.

• • •

The duo were currently settled in one of the corner booths in the café as they conversed like old mates, maybe with some shameless, light flirting here and there. The aura around them was comfortable, no cloud of awkwardness above them, while Louis continuously teased Harry as they spoke.

As time went on, stretching from a few minutes to an hour, Louis' blue eyes never retired from watching the beautifully handsome lad in front of him. He has never fallen for someone's smile as quickly as he fell for Harry's. He could just stare at him for hours, in the most non-creepy way possible.

 _Just ask him already, you git! The worst that could happen is he says no... and decides he never wants to see you again... oh, God, I can't do this._ It's been almost two hours and Louis is still avoiding bringing that one question to the table. _It's not that hard, Tomlinson. Only 10 words:_ **"** ** _Harry, will you go out on a date with me?_** **"** _Simple._

Louis swallowed thickly, looking up from his mug of tea to Harry, who was currently rambling on and on about when he went to a _The Script_ concert last month. It's a good thing Harry can't see how bad he is sweating or how pink his cheeks are right now.

"Harry?" Louis finally breathed, biting the inside of his cheek when Harry completely stopped talking, a rose blush creeping up from his neck.

"Sorry, I babble too much."

"No, no, it's not that. Sorry, love. I shoulda let you finish rather than interrupt."

"No, you can talk, love. I miss hearing your lovely voice." Now, it was Louis' turn to blush.

"Um, ah, okay... Harry, do you... um well, do you want to, um, go on a date with me? It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be, it's up to you, we can just be friends hanging out if you prefer that, whatever you want," Louis was the one rambling now as he played with his hands restlessly. _You twit, you blew it!_

"A date?" Harry grinned and slightly lowered his sunglasses as if to 'get a better look' at the boy in front of him, the action allowing Louis to get a quick glimpse of the whites of his eyes, before the glasses returned to their previous position covering his eyes. "I wouldn't expect the blind boy to be your first choice of a date, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis turned his gaze back to Harry as he spoke, licking his lips. "You being blind doesn't make you suddenly undateable, Haz. I don't date people for their sight."

Harry let out a dramatic, relieved sigh. "Oh, good, because I can't see shit." Louis laughed tensely, brushing his fingers through his caramel fringe. "To answer your question, I'd be delighted to have the honor to go on a date with you, Louis."

Louis nearly leapt out of the booth and did somersaults when Harry replied, beaming at him, the skin near his eyes crinkling up with happiness. " _Really?_ You would?"

"Do you think I'm lying?" Harry teased. "I'd love to, Lou,"

Louis grinned blissfully, suddenly giddy all over. _Harry wants to go on a date with me!_ He thought, raising his shoulders and crunching up his nose with pure delight. "Thank you!"

"There is no need to thank me, love," Harry insisted, smiling at the older, surprisingly composed despite the dozens of blazing fireworks inside him.

"I can take off early, Marcy won't mind. Two o'clock? I can pick you up if you'd like. We can have a picnic in the park? Do you like picnics? You probably don't, who does anymore anyway? Shit. Is it too cheesy?" Louis rushed, anxiously patting his hand against the table.

Harry laughed gingerly, reaching forward to take Louis' dainty hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Lou, relax. I'd love to go on a picnic with you." This resulted in a bright smile from Louis, his cheeks tinting pink.

And when Harry left with Zayn about an hour later, the joyful smile was still present on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Harry and Louis are going on a date! Louis got all nervous, how cute. I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!
> 
> wattpad: prideinlou


	4. Chapter 4

_I might never be your knight_   
_in shining armour_   
_I might never be the one you take_   
_home to mother_   
_And I might never be the one_   
_who brings you flowers_   
_But I can be the one, be the_   
_one tonight_

_When I first saw you_   
_From across the room_   
_I could tell that you were curious_   
_Oh, yeah_   
_Girl, I hope you're sure_   
_What you're looking for_   
_'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

Louis sang vociferously into the handle of the mop as he cleaned the checkered tile floor of the shop.

Marcy and Bill went grocery shopping with Jill about thirty minutes ago, so he was the only one inside the bistro, with Thursdays being one of their slower days. Also, he didn't need to pick up Harry, his date, for another hour so he decided he'd pass the time by singing his little heart out while he tided up.

Jill left him on washing up duty since he skipped out early the last couple times so he didn't have to do it. She also threatened to tell Marcy that he left the job in her sweet little granddaughter's hands when he should've been doing it, which ultimately made him agree to do it. He _hates_ cleaning. It's definitely the worst action to ever been invented. Why does everything happen to be so clean all the time? "Uncleanliness brings character!" He claims. Nonetheless, he absolutely adores and appreciates the elderly couple who own the shop, so it's the least that he could do to thank them for everything.

_But if you like causing trouble up in_   
_hotel rooms_   
_And if you like having secret little rendezvous_   
_If you like to do the things you know_   
_that we shouldn't do_   
_Then baby, I'm perfect_   
_Baby, I'm perfect for you_

The caramel haired teen belted out the chorus, dancing around the small store like he was getting paid to move his hips.

_And if you like midnight driving with_   
_the windows down_   
_And if you like going places we can't_   
_even pronounce_   
_If you like to do whatever you've_   
_been dreaming about_   
_Then baby, you're perfect_   
_Baby, you're perfect_   
_So let's start right now_

_I might never be the hands you_   
_put your heart in_   
_Or the arms that hold you any time you_   
_want them_   
_But that don't mean that we can't_   
_live here in the moment_   
_'Cause I can be the one you love_   
_from time to time_

Louis skipped to behind the oak coffee counter, grabbing a wet cloth as he increased the volume in his ear buds for the upcoming chorus. He then spun around on his heels, glancing up from the flannel in his hands to come face to face with a smirking Harry leaning over the bar.

The older yelped, dropping the cloth onto the tile floor beneath his feet, baby blues growing wide in humiliation while he ripped the buds from his ears, mouth ajar. "O-oh, h-hi, Harry. I didn't see you there. Um, how long have you been here?" He chuckled nervously, his face burning red.

Harry laughed, that angelic smile of his painting his perfectly sculpted face once again with the glow of the sun itself. "Hello, Louis. Long enough," he greeted, deep, raspy voice more music to Louis' ears than the actual song he had been listening to seconds ago.

"You always arrive so unexpected!" Louis pointed out, looking down at his apron bashfully, biting his lip. _Of course_ Harry would walk on him while he's singing, that's just the type of luck he has. "I thought I was supposed to pick you up."

"I wanted to be with you early," stated the younger, as if it's obvious that that was his intention, shrugging. "Hey!" Harry then pouted his plum, cherry pink bottom lip out. "Oi, stop tryin'a change the subject!" He accused, pointing a disapproving finger in Louis' direction. "I'd like to talk about that angelic voice of yours, yeah?"

"'M not changing the subject!" The blue eyed teen insisted with a whine, mimicking Harry's facial expression. "I can't leave 'ntil my bosses come back from the grocery," he informed.

"There you go again! Changin' the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject, Hazza, I'm avoiding the question."

"Quit avoiding then. Your voice is honestly so pretty, so heavenly. It deserves constant praise!"

"Harry," Louis whined, dragging out the "y" as a blush crept its way back up his cheeks. He covered his face and grumbled into his hands.

"Oh, don't make a fuss," Harry scolded, that smile once again finding his lips. "I wish I could've seen all that. I bet you looked extremely adorable, I'm jealous of the people with sight that get to see you every day."

"Shush it, you! And I'm glad you didn't because that would make this even more embarrassing than it already is," Louis mumbled, peaking at the younger through his fingers.

"Aw, Lou. C'mere, love, I didn't mean to upset you or anything," Harry frowned.

Louis soon found his way into Harry's strong arms, breathing in the younger's comforting scent of lavender, vanilla, and laundry detergent– his new favorite smell. "It's nothing you did, Hazza. I'm just... my singing voice isn't exactly something I'm extremely proud of," he laughed dryly, shaking his head. "Lets not talk about it right now, yeah?" He requested pleadingly, looking up.

Harry sighed and reluctantly nodded, dropping the subject. "Okay, love, but don't think I'm going to forget."

Marcy, Bill, and Jillian soon returned to the café with a load of groceries, which Harry insisted on helping them sort out before they could be on their way. Then, Jill bombarded the couple with copious amounts of questions so she could get to know the boy that managed to steal "little Louis'"heart.

"Marcy and Bill used to be my neighbors when they moved here from the states. They invited me and my oldest sister over for tea quite often, I guess they enjoyed the company. I worked at the grocery in high-school behind the till and I'd always help Marcy bring her bags to her car when she came by, even though I technically wasn't supposed to. So, when I finally got fired after they opened _Cool Beans!_ , they gave me a job," Louis explained while the two walked side by side down the crowded afternoon sidewalk, hands intertwined and swinging between their bodies. The older held the picnic basket in his free hand, while Harry had his guide cane outstretched in his.

"That's so sweet of them," Harry smiled genuinely, squeezing the other's dainty hand. "What about the girl... Jen? Jill?"

"Jill," Louis confirmed. "She is their granddaughter and Ron, the other barista, is her older brother. That makes him the Baker's grandson." Harry hummed.

"Very lovely people and a very lovely little café," Harry stated. "Especially that one boy, the tiny barista with the pretty voice. He asked me out on a date and he's absolutely adorable and sweet."

Louis giggled and blushed, gently pushing him away. "Tosser."

• • •

"The food was delicious, Lou! I thought you claimed you "can't cook for shit"?" Harry teased, rubbing his palm over Louis' knee affectionately.

The two were currently relaxing on one of the many benches in the park, with Louis' head rested on Harry's shoulder as they conversed. After their picnic, the teens decided to walk around hand-in-hand for a short while, before Harry requested they find a place to sit, which Louis obliged to without hesitation. And that is how they ended up here.

Birds chirped happily around them during this England summertime weather. A soft breeze kept the couple cool under the shade of the large cheery blossom tree in the center of Hallen Park. Kids as young as two scurried around the courtyard among the freshly mowed green grass and colourful flowers, playing tag, hide-and-seek, or just enjoying the sunshine. Parents and young adults alike rested under trees, noses deep in trendy books or headphones covering their ears as they enjoyed the lovely summer day.

"Harry?" Louis asked out of the blue, lifting his head from its placement on Harry's shoulder to look at the young bloke, who had his head tilted back, facing the sky.

"Yes, love?" Harry replied while he sat up straight, brushing his fingers through Louis' feather soft fringe, inhaling the scent of green apples. Could this boy get any cuter? He didn't have to have sight to see that Louis is the cutest little thing to grace the planet.

"Um, if this offends you in anyway you don't have to answer– ah, are you gay?" Louis questioned timidly, leaning into Harry's gentle touch, _purring_ softly when the younger scratched at his scalp, causing Harry to chuckle fondly.

"Well, I don't like to label my sexuality, never really felt the need to. But, you could say that yes, I am in fact gay," Harry answered, nodding to confirm his response.

Louis' face visibly lit up, a smile regaining its position on his lips as he looked up to Harry's kissable pink lips, then to his eyes, which are still hidden behind his tinted sunglasses. "So, um, does that mean I can, ah–"

"Just kiss me you fool."

Louis didn't need to be told twice. He leaned up, gently brushing their lips together as his eyes fluttered closed. Harry brought his hands down to the back of Louis' neck, pulling him in closer so their lips finally met in a sweet kiss.

The teens would both be lying if they denied feeling fireworks explode inside their bodies; electricity under their skin. Their lips fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

Harry's rough hands traveled down to Louis' curvy waist, slipping under his thin white t-shirt to rest on the older's bare, hot skin. Louis' went up to the back of Harry's neck, tangling into his chocolate brown curls, tugging slightly to pull the lad closer. He gently licked across Harry's plum bottom lip, asking for access, which Harry granted immediately while he caressed Louis' soft, tan skin.

"Tommo?" Someone gasped in front of them, causing the couple to separate with flushed cheeks and deep red lips.

Louis'd recognized the cheerful Irish accent anywhere. "Hi, Nialler!" He shouted with a delightful grin, giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze before he sprang to his feet and ran to hug the fake-blonde tightly.

"I've missed you so much, mate, you have no idea. It's been _too_ long!"

"It's been a solid two weeks since graduation, Ni," Louis chuckled, pulling back from their embrace to get a better look at the lad.

"Two weeks too long without my best mate," Niall pouted, messing up the older's hair, resulting him to whine in protest and smack Niall's shoulder.

"Oh, blah," Louis rolled his eyes. "Niall James Horan, this is Harry Edward Styles, my date. Harry, this is one of my best mates, Niall." He introduced after walking the blonde over to the bench Harry was still seated on.

" _One?_ Ouch. Okay then, I see how it is. But, nice to meet you, Harry, Lou's date," Niall gave a friendly smile to the curly haired bloke. "Fuck, mate. Sick sunnies! Can I take a look?" He reached out to touch them but Louis' dainty hand wrapped around his pale wrist as a signal to stop.

"Niall... ah..."

"Sorry, Niall. I don't feel comfortable removing my glasses in public. I'm blind," Harry informed lightly.

The Irish lad's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Oh, shit, sorry mate," he apologized.

"It's no problem at all, don't worry about it," Along with the reply came the sunshine smile, that had Louis gushing all over again.

• • •

The trio spoke for a short while before Niall departed, leaving the couple alone once again.

"Now, where were we?" Harry smirked, leaning his head in with his lips puckered as Louis jumped from the bench with an adorable giggle. Harry'd love to be able to hear that beautiful sound for the rest of his life.

"Lets go to the swings!" Louis proposed with a joyful smile, pulling Harry to his feet, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"Oh, so you're just going to leave me hanging?" The younger pouted cutely, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

Louis smiled so wide that his face felt as if it could snap in half on the spot. "You're so cute, 'Arry," he whispered so just them two could hear before shutting his eyes and pressing their lips together.

After pulling apart with dopey smiles, the couple made their way to the swing set, sitting on two side by side empty swings, hands intertwined as they laughed and talked, swaying gently under the warm afternoon sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> The couple of the century went on a cute little picnic date and kissed, how cute!  
> I made Liam famous because I wanted him mentioned but didn't know where to put him, so that means all of 1ds songs belong to him!  
> xxxx / Jessica
> 
> wattpad: prideinlou


	5. Chapter 5

It was a small, old library, crowded with rows upon rows of bookshelves, taking up most of the corridors. Fresh plants stand in almost every corner of the bookshop, photographs placed in vintage frames covering the antique Victorian style wallpaper, giving it a contemporary, yet classic, vibe for young and old to enjoy. A French country wall-clock ticked softly as the time neared twelve, anticipating the loud signifying chime to come.

Just by walking in, he could smell the blooming new ideas and the powerful scent of ripening imagination coming from the untouched books scattered across selves. Every book within was properly organized in alphabetical order, A to Z, so that it would be easier for clients to come across the specific novel they are searching for. The only sounds invading the quiet establishment are nothing but the rattle of turning pages and the quiet hum of the young custodian.

The plush carpet under his feet was fashioned thick, so the consistent patter of walking would not disrupt concentrating patrons. Outdated rugs lay about, adding character to the boring gray carpet over the floor. Massive windows were located around the room, brightening up the shop with the light from the bright summer Holmes Chapel sunshine.

Louis weaved his way through the aisles, skipping over the titles on the worn bindings of new and old books alike, stopping during his stroll every now and then to take a peek at the summary of each one that caught his attention. He gave a timid wave to the librarian walking through, receiving a genuine smile in return.

After grabbing a few interesting novels, he made his way to the back of the large room. Disorderly curls were the fist evidence he spotted, a joyful smile creeping up to his lips as he discreetly crept up behind the teen lounging in a cushioned chair in front of a table near one of the windows. The boy was softly humming as his long fingers scanned the book in front of him, cheap coffee from the in-house café resting in his left hand.

"Guess who?" Giggled the older of the two, placing his pile onto the table and covering the other's eyes with his hands.

"Wow, um, now that you have your hands covering my eyes, I definitely can't see who this this," Harry teased, laughing fondly. "I'm going to take a wild guess here, bare with me, um... it's my beloved boyfriend, isn't it?" He asked, a smile lingering on his plum lips. "Or, should I say... be _lou_ ved?"

_Boyfriend._

Their first official date was over a month ago, and after two more, Louis finally mustered up some courage to timidly ask the younger to be his boyfriend with a bouquet of flowers he picked from his aunt's garden. How could Harry say no to that?

"Ding, ding, ding! You guessed correctly on your first try! You win a prize!" Louis announced, plopping down onto Harry's lap to wrap his arms around the latter's neck.

"What'd I win?

"A kiss from said beloved boyfriend."

"Jackpot," Harry smirked and delicately pressed their lips together.

After separating, Louis nuzzled his nose into the crook of Harry's neck, breathing in softly. "Whatcha readin', babe?" He asked his partner softly, glancing over at the Braille filled book.

Harry told him, explaining that this is one of the only libraries around that holds various English Braille novels. "Normally I have to listen to my books, so finding ones I can actually read is lovely," he finished, placing a chaste kiss to his boy's lips.

Louis beamed at him and hummed as Harry spoke, reaching over the take a sip of his coffee, grimacing. " _Yuck_! I hate coffee."

"Coffee is the nectar of God, Louis, you are just naïve. If anything, tea is the worst. It's just flavored hot water, disgusting."

"Don't you dare speak of the lovely British delicacy like that ever again, Harry. I honestly cannot believe I just heard that with my own two ears. I'm calling the police. Take what is yours and get out of my sight."

Harry chuckled, holding the teen when he attempted to flee from his hold. "Unhand me!" Whined the older, getting shushed by fellow readers, which he ignored.

"You said take what's mine, so..." Harry giggled, kissing the back of his neck repeatedly.

"You are such an annoyance, Harold," Louis groaned, rolling his ocean blue eyes as people starred disapproving. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he mumbled before focusing on his goof of a boyfriend. "You are so lucky I'm fond of you, because if I wasn't, I'd scream bloody murder for attempted kidnapping," Louis teased, relaxing in the younger's arms.

"Thank God, I really don't want to go to jail," Harry responded, turning Louis so their chests are pressed closely together and giving the teen a kiss.

"Ready for lunch?" The smaller boy smiled, kissing his beau's nose before getting off Harry's lap when the boy hummed. "Do you have a library card I can borrow... so I can get these cool books I found?"

"'Course, love. You don't have your own?" Harry replied as he got up, grabbing his cane and novel. Louis shook his head and threw out Harry's coffee prior to linking their arms together as they checked out their books before exiting onto the almost empty sidewalk. Harry grabbed the books from Louis and slipped them into his rucksack, earning a thank you and a kiss.

Louis led his boyfriend into _Good Eats_ , a small, vintage diner in Holmes Chapel. The vibe of the place is honestly one of the main reasons he always returns. When you first step inside, you are immediately greeted by the sight of blue and pink. Spotless black and white tile floors and neon blue cushioned booths with sparkling white metal table tops lining the one wall. Pink painted walls covered with photographs of old cars and old newspaper clippings bring the place together. Small and quaint, with a bar and pink cushioned bar stools to match. A vintage jukebox rests at the very end of the diner, right in front of an illusion mirror, playing tunes customers request. To put it all in layman terms, _Good Eats_ is designed to replicate an American diner from the 50s, in design, atmosphere, and food alike.

Louis gave the manager, Martha, a smile when he entered, waving with his free hand, other hand occupied around Harry's waist.

"Oh! My lovely Louis, it's been so long! How are you today, dear? How is everything with your family?" Martha questioned as she walked over to the pair, large boobs bouncing in the confinements of her tight, baby pink uniform. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a top knot, small pieces framing her face with pink lipstick painted on her lips and her normal harsh blue eyeshadow. Typical Martha. He's missed her so much, she was always a second mother to him, right next to Niall's mum, of course.

"I'm lovely, and it's all good, thank you for asking. How about you?" Louis smiled politely up at her. "Also, this lovely fella here is my boyfriend, Harry," he introduced, gesturing to the taller boy beside him.

"I'm absolutely divine, thank you. And why hello, Harry. I'm Martha, the manager of _Good Eats._ It's very nice to meet the boyfriend of my favorite boy here," Martha said, avoiding Harry's outstretched hand then pulling him into a hug. "We hug here, dear."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Martha," Harry replied after pulling away with his signature smile that had Louis turning into a pile of mush on the spot.

"Table for two?" Louis hummed and nodded, and the duo were led to a booth near the back. "You are glowing with happiness, dear," Martha grinned at Louis as she placed the menus onto the table.

Louis blushed deeply and shrugged, fixing his glasses before helping his boyfriend into the booth, taking his cane for him and placing it aside.

"You are turning into Zayn, babe. I can walk and sit myself, I'm a big boy, yanno," Harry teased lightly, the same smile still plastered on his lips as he turned toward Louis.

"Shush, I'm allowed to be protective," Louis insisted as he sat down on his side of the booth, hooking his ankles with Harry's under the table. They spoke together for a few moments before a familiar girl stepped in front of their table.

Ombré brown hair cascaded down her back, a tied red bandanna holding it back from her face. She also wore a similar uniform to the one Martha had on, but hers was red and stripped, not pink, with bright red lipstick and black heels to tie the whole look together.

Eleanor Calder, otherwise known as "the vain of Louis' existence" and "the girl that can't take a hint."

"Hello, Louis," She hummed, batting her eyelashes at the older boy and bending over slightly to put her breasts on display. "Miss me?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "No, absolute not. Still not interested, never have been and never will be," he groaned, building a menu fort to hide himself from her view. Of course she still works here, of course she'd be his waitress when he is on a date with Harry, _of course_ she is still bloody obsessed with him. Can't this girl take a goddamn hint?

"Cmon, Lou. I know you want me, admit it or not."

"Eleanor, for the billion and one-th time, I'm gay. G-a-y. I like to kiss boys. Only boys. And I'm here today with my _boy_ friend. We are a gay couple. We kiss in the gayest way possible. Very gay. I'm not straight, nor bi, I'm gay, and I most certainly don't want you. Can you please take our order rather than try to convince me I'm straight like you always do?" Louis sighed, annoyance present in his tone.

Eleanor rolled her eyes dramatically with a huff, pushing her boobs together. "Whatever, arsehole. What would you like to drink?" She asked rudely, glaring at the feather-haired boy.

"An iced tea, please, with a lemon," Louis smiled sweetly, unaffected as he turned back to Harry. "What would you like, babe?"

"Just a water, no ice, thank you," Harry said with a sincere smile in Eleanor's direction as she groaned and stomped off. "I would ask if you know her or something, but even without my sight I can see you do."

Louis sighed, biting his lip. "Yeah, sadly. Eleanor was a classmate of mine. Since we were little, she had an extreme crush on me. To this day, I have no idea. I wasn't the most attractive bloke in the group, and I barely ever spoke to her. Nonetheless, she did, and still does. And it started to freak me out. I dated this girl in year 10, Hannah Walker, when I was still trying to _fully_ figure out my sexuality and El was absolutely furious that I chose Hannah over her. Then, when I came out as gay, she insisted it was just a phase and that one day I'll open my eyes and realize she is the one for me," he explained, reaching for Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Aah," Harry smirked. "As long as I have you, she won't get you," he said confidently, squeezing the older's hand back.

"I'm all yours, don't you worry, baby. She couldn't get me for over twelve years, so there is no way I'm going to drop my blossoming relationship with you to go to her."

"Aren't you sweet."

• • •

Shortly after Louis paid the check, the couple bid their goodbyes to Martha and headed out into the England sun, walking in the direction of Harry's flat.

"Thank you for lunch, Lou, the food really was as good as you promised."

"I'm never wrong," Louis grinned cheekily, squeezing his beau's hand. "The Lou is always right."

"I could've sworn that saying is the _woman_ is always right. I don't remember a "Lou" in there," Harry teased.

"Nope, its "Lou". No woman in this relationship, that's the whole point," Louis told him. "We are gay, after all."

"Good point."

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Louis asked softly once the two made it to Harry's doorstep, hand in hand.

Harry nodded with a pout. "Come in, we can cuddle," he suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, love, needa watch the twins for Dan, I'll definitely make sure my schedule tomorrow is clear for necessary cuddles with my boy."

"I'm not a boy, I'm a _man_."

Louis giggled fondly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, hands in the hair at the nape of his neck with eyes twinkling with happiness. "But, you're _my_ boy," he insisted, before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"For now, that is," Harry smiled innocently once they pulled apart, leaving a sweet kiss on the tip of Louis' nose.

" _For now_?" Louis gasped, placing a hand over his heart dramatically and slapping his arm. "I am hurt. Are you quite finished?"

Harry giggled happily and hugged the smaller boy close, pressing his nose into his soft hair. "Bye, my Lou. I'll metaphorically see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hazza," Smiled Louis as he pulled away, waiting patiently for Harry to be safely inside his home before heading back to his own place– a smile on his lips and a heart full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! xx / Jessica
> 
> wattpad: prideinlou


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end of this chapter, very important, thank you.

Rain brings new life, new stories, new beginnings. Rain is refreshing; it is a symbol of life and growth. Rain cleans things– it washes away the past and the old memories.

Water is what we are made of. We ourselves rain through sweat and tears; it is the very essence of life. Every drop of rain is a single note in the song of life and love. Water has its own language– a language we have yet to understand, but one we learn every time the heavy rain descends.

The rain is a place where you can start again.

The summer flowers and green leaves bow under the power of the August rain, and the sun hides behind the clouds to allow the silver sheets of water to fall out of the dark skies of Holmes Chapel.

Louis sighed contently as he moved away from his bedroom window, turning his attention to his beautiful boyfriend, who was currently sprawled out on his maroon duvet, singing softly to _Secrets_ by OneRepublic.

_So tell me what you want to hear,_   
_something that will light those ears_   
_sick of all the insincere,_   
_so I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

"Come over here, baby, I miss you," Harry called after the song faded to an end, opening up his arms toward Louis, his regular black sunglasses resting delicately on his nose.

"Your voice is so lovely, 'arry," Louis whispered, gently crawling onto the bed and into his lover's awaiting arms, placing a butterfly kiss to his cheek.

"It's raining out, yeah?"

Louis hummed with a nod, pressing another kiss to Harry's warm skin. "They are calling for heavy storms tonight," he pouted, "so I'll need my big and strong boyfriend to protect me from the scary thunder. Think your mum will let you stay?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmm, my little baby needs to be protected, yeah?" Harry chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's pillow soft hair. "Of course, sweetheart, she absolutely adores you. She's already planning our wedding."

Upon meeting the older lad a couple weeks after their second date, Anne Cox immediately decided Louis is the one for her son, her beloved and only son– her baby boy, whose normal life was ripped out of his hands at the young age of seven. Her boy needs love, the romantic love she cannot give him, and the gender that provides that love does not matter to her. Harry would cry to her, cry himself to sleep saying no one would ever love him, no one would ever fall for the "pathetic" blind boy, but she promised someone would. And when the eighteen year old, blue-eyed boy with the thick black-framed glasses, gray button-up and red cardigan stepped into her home with his hand in Harry's, she knew _this_ would be the boy. He went in for a polite handshake and Anne pulled him into a hug. " _You better treat him right, Louis, and care for him. He is my baby, my only son, and I will not hesitate to put you into your place if he ever comes home crying to me about you hurting him. I'm trusting you to take care of my boy, please don't take advantage of that._ " She had said sternly, earning a nervous nod from the boy and a groan from her son.

"Damn, Styles, marriage? Already?" Teased Louis, nibbling on Harry's jaw. "Didn't know you want to spend the rest of your life with me. I am a lot to handle, yanno, I crave lots of attention."

"Oh, shush it, you," Came the reply, a blush coating the younger's cheeks.

The amount of times in this three month period that Harry has dreamt of his wedding with Louis is extremely abnormal and embarrassing– and every time his mother happens to bring it up over morning coffee, he can't keep the redness from his cheeks.

"Don't sass me, Harold," Louis giggled, nuzzling his neck with a content smile. He would be lying if he said he hasn't spent nights looking up at his ceiling dreaming of a future with his love– a cute apartment in London (or Holmes Chapel, whatever Harry prefers) with a kitten and a puppy and a cute balcony for them to enjoy their morning coffees and teas. Maybe he is thinking to far ahead or moving a little to fast, but you can't stop love.

Love.

Does he love Harry? He thinks so, wait, no, he _knows_ so. Love. An intense feeling of deep affection. Love is knowing that no one else in the world could make you feel the way they make you feel, and Louis knows only Harry can brighten up his world, his day, with only a smile. So does he love Harry? Yes, yes he does. But he is not about to ruin their beautiful, blossoming relationship with his silly, electric feelings. Besides, what if Harry doesn't feel the same way? He'd loose his happiness, his other half, if he said the sacred three words too soon.

"Oh, well then, excuse me, my queen," Harry mocked, a bright, sunshine smile making its way to his lips. "And I'll give you all the attention you need, baby," he whispered into Louis' hair, too quiet for Louis to hear.

"Hey... Haz?" Louis spoke up after a comfortable silence, shifting his body to look up to Harry's face, gently pushing his beau's sunglasses back up.

With them, a silence was never awkward. They could just lay together for hours on end and not utter a single word and still be content. They don't need words to express how they feel; body language and simple, soft touches are all they need to portray how they feel to the other.

"Yeah, baby, what's up? You alright?"

A crimson heat flushed his face until he resembled a tomato, his nose crinkling up. No matter how many times Harry calls him baby or any other pet names, he still gets all shy and giddy, like a school girl talking to her crush for the first time.

"No, no, no, nothing is wrong, angel. It's just that, well, okay, so... you don't _have_ to agree to this, alright? I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything– it's the last thing I want– so, if you'd rather not agree or answer, I totally understand and it's perfectly okay for you not to share some things," The blue-eyed boy rambled, sitting up fully and biting his bottom lip, rubbing his left eye under his glasses.

"To the point, love," Harry teased, wrapping his arms around the older's waist. "You're making me nervous, are you proposing?"

"No, no," He chuckled, _not yet._ "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Really, Lou? All that babbling to ask me some simple questions?"

"Well, like, ones about your blindness," Louis added slowly, glancing back toward his lover, subconsciously leaning back into his hold.

"Yeah, of course, Louis. I'll tell you anything you want to know, yeah? I'm an open book with you, love, you don't have to get nervous or think that I'll get mad at you for wondering, 'kay?" Harry assured, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder.

Louis nodded, kissing Harry's temple then turning to fully face him and taking his partner's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb on Harry's. "Remember, you don't have to answer."

"I know, sweetheart."

"What is it like being blind, like, do you just see black or so you only see, um, like, another color, or maybe the last thing that you saw before your sight was taken?" Louis questioned hesitantly, studying Harry's face for any sign of distress.

"Well, I don't see black, really. Like you know how... well, when you close one of your eyes, let's just say, your left one, and you look out of your right, you _only_ see out of that eye, your left eye just sees nothing, since that side cannot detect anything. So, in reality, that's how I'd describe being blind, I guess. You see nothing... and nothing... for miles and miles. Sometimes it's hard to remember what colors used to look like. I wish I could see something, _anything_ , really. But, the only thing I can do is create mental images of things, of people, that I want to remember– that's the only thing I have close to something. But, it's enough, I guess. Because I get a beautiful mental image of you for every time we are together." He finished his short story, giving Louis' hand a gentle squeeze.

"Haz," Louis whined with a blush, "stop it."

"Oh, shush, you got me started."

"Whatever, your mental image of me is definitely way too pretty since you are still with me. I'm a negative two on a scale of one to ten." He insisted, the blush remaining.

"Yeah, you are– with one as the most pretty, so that means you broke the scale, pretty Lou. I have taken every description I have been given of you, from your biased one, to Zayn's, then my mum's, your dad's, and Jill's, Marcy's, Bill's, and Ron's to get the perfect you, and _holy shit_ , you're _stunning._ Fuck. Fluffy hair, tiny yet fit body, glasses, eyes that make the ocean jealous, a smile that puts the sun out of a job, the cutest style, a little button nose. _That_ makes a gorgeous angel."

"Styles," Louis said sternly, cheeks red and smile permanently plastered on his face, looking down at his lap. Gorgeous? He would never describe himself as so. He hates smile, his body, his well... everything, so how could Harry imagine him as attractive in anyway?

"Tomlinson," Harry grinned, using the same tone.

"Wait, if we get married, whose last name will we take?" Louis wondered aloud, looking back up toward Harry.

"Damn, Tomlinson, marriage? Already?" Harry mocked Louis, shaking his head fondly.

"Shush, it's just a question. Why do you gotta make fun of me?" Pouted his boyfriend, poking at Harry's side.

Harry laughed, unable to get rid of his fond smile caused by his boy. "Probably mine, though."

"Hey," Louis mumbled, offended, his eyebrows furrowing into a line. "Why not Tomlinson, not good enough for you?"

"No, that's not it, you dork. I just want to show you off as Mr. Styles."

"Oh, shush, you," Louis groaned. "Also, it's going to be Tomlinson."

"Yeah, no it's not," Harry smirked. "Are you blushing, Lou? I wish I could see you all red and flustered," He teased, tickling Louis' sides, causing the older of the two to squeak and start laughing hysterically.

"St-St-Style-s, st-stop i-it!" Louis laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he squirmed in Harry's hold.

"Awww, is my baby ticklish?" Harry giggled, kissing at Louis' neck, blowing raspberries into his sun-kissed skin.

"Y-yes-s!" He squealed, begging for Harry to "have mercy on his soul," which he did, leaving a soft kiss to Louis' nose.

"Any other questions, dear?"

After catching his breath, Louis nodded, but then quickly realized that Harry cannot see him. "Yes," He answered, having Harry lay back against his headboard and then resting his head on Harry's shoulder, interlacing their fingers. "Also, just an FYI, ever do that shit again and I will not hesitate to do the same to you," Louis fake threatened, earning a playful shove from his beau.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared."

Louis giggled. "Okay, so, why do you always wear the sunnies?"

"Well, I didn't always. It was something that I started only a couple years ago. My mum was getting a lot of complains from my friends and concerned parents saying that my eyes were scaring the young children, and that my eyes aren't normal and cannot be paraded around like they are, and that they are an "eye sore" and they creep people out. She felt bad suggesting them, but I wouldn't say no, I'd rather people not be scared of me. I love kids, and I hope to have my own some day, and I don't want them to be scared of me– my own _kids_ to be scared of me. I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"Haz," Louis frowned, lifting his head. "I–"

"No, Lou, it's alright, baby, I just feel comfortable with them, okay? I don't feel forced to wear them, alright, love? It's all with my own free will. Don't apologize or feel bad." Harry insisted.

"Ok, alright, just know I would never, ever judge you."

"I know, angel."

"Alright," Louis sighed, kissing Harry's knuckles. "One last question, remember you don't have to answer."

"Okay, baby."

"Okay, so, how did you loose your sight? Since you weren't born blind, it had to have been taken from you in some way." Louis questioned hesitantly, biting his lip enough to draw blood. He knew that this would be a sensitive subject for Harry, and he didn't want to push it by asking him such a personal question.

Harry froze, then let out a shaky sigh and nodded. "Alright."

"No, no, wait, you don't have to tell me, baby. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I told you that you don't have to answer anything if you are uncomfortable. I'm sorry, you can forget I asked you, I didn't mean to be offensive or anything... it's just that you are my boyfriend and I like knowing things about you but some things are better left unsaid. You don't have to tell me." Louis rushed out, mentally kicking himself.

"Hey, hey, angel, sh," Harry whispered, squeezing his hand. "It's okay, I want to tell you, it's just, you know, I just don't want any sympathy, okay? It happened, it's the past. I'm blind. It's been over ten years, and I'm okay with it." He waited for Louis to agree before continuing, nervousness clear in his voice, yet he promised himself he won't cry, he won't fucking cry. "I remember it like it was yesterday, a cliché way to start the story, I know, but I do. Technically, I should've forgotten it a long, long time ago, I shouldn't be remembering it in the first place, but I can't forget it. I never will. I was seven, a song by my mum's favorite band, _Daughtry_ , was playing on the radio. My mum and I had just left the dentist after my annual check-up, and after finding out I had no cavities, we decided we would go get ice cream to celebrate. I had my stuffed dog, Lucky, in my lap– creative name, right?"

Louis laughed softly, a few tears already forming, and the story just started. "Very cliché." He whispered with a closed mouth smile.

"Oh shush, you. But anyway, I was talking to my mum about him and how we both got stickers from Dr. Khan. Then, I started singing– I know and still know Crashed like the back of my hand, even though I have no clue what that looks like anymore," Harry sighed, voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I'm getting worked up already."

"Baby–"

Harry shrugged him off, continuing with a watery laugh. "The name of the song is so ironic too, yanno? _Crashed."_ He chuckled softly. "That's exactly what happened, it was like foreshadowing and such... So, my seat belt was on, pulled tight, keeping me in my booster seat. I looked out the car window, admiring the country side– I always had a thing for that, the beauty of nature. I wanted to take pictures of it for a living, hang them all over my wall, and a camera was at the very top of my Christmas list. We came up to a red light and my mum stopped, as the law states. Soon, but not soon enough for my hungry seven year old stomach, the light turned green and the cars began to move. It's regular driver logic that in a four way intersection, the cars going one way stop as the others go through, but that drunk fuck didn't get the memo. A bright, red truck, much like the color of a fire truck, was driving at a very fast speed, way too fast to come to a complete stop in a matter of seconds, and I froze, petrified. I yelled for my mum to alert her, unable to peel my eyes away from the still moving truck, and she slammed on the breaks. My seat belt couldn't hold me back, I rammed into the back of her seat and got knocked out, but not after an intense pain be-behind my, my eyes. The truck ended up hitting us, and-and I basically got shoved to the other side of the car. I broke my leg, nose, four ribs, my arm, and lost so much blood that if they didn't get to me in time, I would've died, and on top of all that, I couldn't see, my eyes were open, but I couldn't fucking see. I woke up and couldn't see _anything,_ no matter how long I kept my eyes open. I could hear, feel, smell– barely, my nose hurt so bad, but my sense of smell was still there. It was just, _nothing_ ," He choked out a sob, shaking his head rapidly. _You won't cry, you won't fucking cry, Harry._

Louis hugged him tight, rubbing his back soothingly.

"My mom blamed herself, still does, because the truck hit _me,_ it affected _me_ more than it did her, but I know it wasn't her fault, it was his. I've come to peace with him, with his mistakes, but it could've been worse, someone could've died, he should've thought before he got behind the wheel so drunk he couldn't see his speedometer. I cried, I cried so much, I was so scared, terrified. I didn't know anyone who was blind, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how I would live. I was hopping it was a dream, a horrible dream, but it wasn't, it was reality– my new reality. It took me years to get used to it, for my entire family to get used to it, but my dad wasn't going to put in the necessary time and he left us. He left my mum and Gemma to put up with me– a scared, blind seven year old. My mum taught me everything she could, she took on two day jobs during the week, worked late nights at Walmart, and worked three during the weekends to pay for the classes for me to learn braille in a special, private, expensive school in London. Gemma stopped shopping and going out with her friends to pay for my braille books. We had to pack up everything and move to a one-story house, so I wouldn't have to climb stairs daily– they blind-person proofed the fucking house to make it easier for me to live my everyday life. They've done so, so much for me and I can't fucking give back to them. Even Zayn would go out of his way to come to mine after school to teach me basic maths or spelling; stuff I could do mentally and out loud, so I wouldn't fall behind my friends. It's just, I, fuck, I'm sorry, you just wanted the basic story not all of my biased bullshit extras..." Harry finished, having been unable to keep the promise to himself. Salty tears ran down his hot, red skin, voice getting shakier with every word. He hates being weak, he hates that he can't hold it together when telling this story– why is he such a fucking cry baby?

Louis still couldn't believe everything he had just heard, tears rapidly falling as his boyfriend told him this important piece of him. He choked out a sob, pulling Harry as close as he could, practically in his lap, nuzzling his face in Harry's neck, getting his shirt wet with tears. "Baby, oh my God, I... I, fuck, I'm so, so, sorry, my angel, my sweet angel, oh my God," he whimpered. "Is that fucker in jail? He better be, because if he isn't I'll gladly put him six feet underground. You are so strong, 'Ar, after all that, you didn't give up. You didn't just sit back and give up. I'm so proud of you, baby. Baby, I don't even know what to say anymore. Thank you for telling me, angel, it means so, so much to me that you trust me enough to let me know about this piece of you, this piece I don't deserve to hear."

"You deserve to know, you are my other half now, Lou. I don't want to keep important things from you." Harry told him, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

"That means a lot, Haz. I-I really like that you don't feel the need to hide it from me, I like feeling important enough to you to get to learn new things about you every day." Louis replied, pulling back and cupping his cheeks, repeatedly kissing his lips before leaning in for a full kiss.

Harry sighed contently, meeting the kiss, all the nerves and stress being washed away the second their lips touched. Louis is his air, his antidote.

They laid in silence together, just holding each other, pressing soft, yet loving kisses to the other's skin. Their tears dried up and fond smiles made their way to their faces.

"Haz? Just ah, one more question, then I'm done, we won't have to bring up this topic again, okay? I promise."

"Anything for you, dear. Don't hesitate to ask," Harry pressed, sitting up, pulling Louis with him.

"Can I, ah, can I take off your sunglasses, to um, see your eyes? I promise I would never judge you and I know I wouldn't be freaked out or anything." Louis asked slowly.

Harry bit his lip, pulling his legs into his chest. See his eyes? The only ones who have seen his eyes in the past couple years are his best friends, Zayn and Nick, along with Anne and Gemma. No one else, and he planned to keep it that way.  "I-I don't know, I wear them because I want too, but I don't know, Lou, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, Harry. I pushed it, didn't I? Fuck, I'm sorry, baby, I should've just left it at the story. I'm so sorry. I won't ever ask you again, I have no right. I'm sorry," he apologized repeatedly, more tears clouding his vision, gently placing his hand on Harry's knee. "I'm gonna run to the loo real quick and give you a second. I'm sorry I brought it up, please forget that I asked you," Louis finished and quickly rushed out of his room.

Harry held his head in his hands. _You said it yourself, twit, he is your other half. Why would you want to spend all your time with him with these uncomfortable, black sunglasses perched on your nose all the time?_

About five minutes later, Louis returned to his room with a false smile and a bag of crisps. "Would you like to, ah, listen to some funny podcasts or maybe _The Office_? I know how much you love both," He greeted, shutting the door behind him and then turning toward his bed where his boyfriend resided, rubbing his eyes, only to come face to face with Harry's eyes.

Milky white and clouded would be a way to describe them. His pupils took over a dull shade of gray, yet a small rim of green remained.

"I see green," Louis whispered in awe, sitting criss cross in front of him, the crisps long forgotten on his desk. "You didn't have to–"

"I _wanted_ to, okay? You are my other half, after all," Harry informed him, taking his hand in his. "Do-do they scare you?"

"No, actually. I quite like them, they are unique," stated Louis, gently rubbing his thumb under Harry's eye.

"Not really, just about _every_ blind person has them."

"Oh, details, details," Louis chuckled weakly, gently placing the glasses back on Harry's face. "Thank you so much, I don't deserve this trust."

"Shush, anything for you."

And if Harry ended up holding a shaking Louis that night during the thunder, no one needs to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, so well, Coffee and Tea is back and better than ever, baby.
> 
> When I said “short hiatus” I lied, as you can tell... it’s been 5 months since my last update. I wanted to bring my masterpiece back into the limelight with a long, emotional chapter, that I, btw, am very proud of. 
> 
> I really hope you found it somewhat enjoyable, and if you did, PLEASE leave it some kudos and comments, to let me know if I should continue attempting to update (any possible updates will be slow though) (please please comment I love comments so much)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading my shit, as well as his blob of boring information.
> 
> I appreciate you all, thank you for keeping up with me and my inability to keep up writing.
> 
> wattpad: prideinlou


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't know, it's just something about ya_   
_Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_   
_Anytime someone mention your name_   
_I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

_Ain't no words to describe you baby_   
_All I know is that you take me high_   
_Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_   
_'Cause I can't get you out my mind_

_Thinkin' of ya when I'm goin' to bed_   
_When I wake up think of ya again_   
_You are my homie, lover and friend_   
_Exactly why_

Louis sang as he danced under the spray of the shower head, rinsing the suds from his hair, letting the water run down his face before brushing his fingers through his wet fringe. He reached across the shower to grab his green apple scented body wash–courtesy of Lottie– and opening the bottle.

_All I want, all I need is your lovin'_   
_Baby you make me hot like an oven_   
_Since you came you know what I've discovered_   
_Baby I don't need me another_

_No, no all I know_   
_Only you got me feelin' so_   
_And you know that I have to have ya_   
_And I don't plan to let you go_

He cleared off his body of the bubbles, smiling happily as he continued to sing loudly to the beat. He reached over to shut off the water after a quick shave of his underarms, pushing open the shower curtain, and stepping out into the small, steam-filled room. He quickly ran a fluffy white towel over his wet body before grabbing his green apple body lotion to rub on his arms and legs.

_You light me up inside_   
_Like the 4th of July_   
_Whenever your around_   
_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_   
_Well your the reason why_   
_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing_   
_in the shower_

Louis smiled cutely at himself in the mirror, standing on his tiptoes then giving himself a thumbs up. He reached over and grabbed the second towel, using it to dry his hair.

"Ok, Beyoncé, let's get a move on in there," Niall groaned, banging on the door before pushing it open, letting the knob hit against the wall.

Louis shrieked, dropping the towel and whipping his body toward the now open door, instinctively covering his exposed crotch. "Niall!" He screamed in the most manly way possible, backing up until his arse was pressed to the vanity. "What the fuck?!"

"Next time, don't leave the bathroom key where I can easily find it." Niall grinned.

"It was at the bottom of my underwear drawer!" Louis replied, not moving his hands as he stared wide eyed at his best mate. "Can you, _leave?_ " He snapped, bending down cautiously to grab the towel, covering himself with it.

"Whatever, I still found it with minimal effort. Hurry it up in here, beautiful, you don't need to get all dolled up for your _blind_ boyfriend," He snickered before slowly shutting the door. "And, by the way–" Niall stuck his head back into the room, "–nice body, mate, good size in between your legs, too." Then, the door shut completely.

"Niall!" Louis gasped, cheeks turning pink again. He pouted at the closed door and huffed before reaching forward to re-lock it and finishing his hair.

He grabbed his clothes from the counter and slipped them on, starting with his tight black Calvin Klein briefs, followed by his white skinny jeans and Harry's lilac sweater. He placed his glasses on then smiled at himself as he plugged in the blow-drier and used it to finish off his hair. He then proceeded to take his time putting his stuff away, just to annoy the bottle blonde outside the door, who was not so quietly complaining about him. He shut off his water proof speaker and grabbed his phone, exiting the bathroom and stopping in front of an annoyed Niall.

"Remind me never again to walk to work with you," Louis rolled his eyes, sauntering off into his room to get his football varsity jacket and gray beanie. "Also remind me never to let you in my house when I'm naked," he stated, slipping on his black Vans.

"Oh tosh. No lie, Tommo, I'd fuck you up against that counter. No homo, though," Niall laughed, draping his arm around Louis' shoulder when the older boy stood up. "Don't tell Harry, though, I know he's got dibs on your ass and I don't want to get beaten with his cane." He added, squeaking when Louis pinched his side. "Oi! Why have you done that?"

"Are you quite finished?" Louis questioned, raising a brow. "Don't make fun of my boyfriend, and don't say you would fuck me then add "no homo" like it makes your statement any less gay. Also, I'd rather you didn't, knobhead."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't be a prick, Twatlinson."

Louis grinned and wetly kissed his cheek. "Work time!" He sang, bouncing down the stairs then skipping into the kitchen to grab his keys before exiting his house, leaving the door open for Niall. "Let's go, you bloody slug, or I'm locking you in."

Niall whined loudly, stomping as he left, pouting at the older boy as he waited for him at the bottom of the steps. "Do we _have_ to walk?" He groaned, dragging his feet as Louis pocked his keys and started walking down the driveway. "It's November in England, my dick is going to freeze off."

"Oh, what a shame, clearly no woman is sad now that you and your three inch will stop flirting with them," Louis giggled, already starting his daily routine to the small café.

Winter in Holmes Chapel was never kind; weekly snow, below freezing temperatures every day, and harsh winds. But, none of that will stop Louis from enjoying the outdoors. It's why he never had a problem with walking his way to work. He got to enjoy the beauty of his hometown, and he wasn't going to let a frozen nose get in the way of that.

Winter had always been his favorite season. Ever since he was a young lad, he had an infatuation with the white flakes falling from the gray sky. He had always loved the coziness of it all, the hot chocolate, and the Christmas carols being sung. He had used to think that all the lights outside everyone's homes were for his upcoming birthday, but he was informed those were for the holiday. Either way, it made him happy. So, winter would always have a place in his heart, even if her mighty winds would get in the way of his journey.

Shortly after Jay's death, Louis realized that there would not be enough money in the house to keep his sisters in private education, pay the bills, and get food on the table three times a day. With his step-father, Dan, already working two jobs, Louis decided he had to as well. However, it proved to be a lot more difficult then he first thought. Juggling school, homework, drama club, regular shifts at _Cool Beans!_ , piano lessons, cooking dinner at night, _and_ another job just won't be easy.

So, one night, he sat down and fixed his priorities.

First, he started with ending piano lessons, next was the selling of his Audi S4, and finally he denied scholarships to Arts University Bournemouth, University for the Creative Arts, Manchester University, and University of Oxford so he could save money– rather than spending it on university tuition. He decided to take a gap year to assist his family as much as possible.

He knows his mum would rather him be driving around Oxford while studying Music, or furthering his knowledge of the Performing Arts at The Arts University Bournemouth so he can one day star in a big production, but Louis realized that all that is not as important as helping his family. He would do anything for his four sisters, even give up his dream of one day staring on Broadway, if it means they can continue living theirs.

So, now with a high-school diploma in hand, he applied to work part time as a secretary at a local nursing unit, so he can save up to go to the University of Manchester with enough money to get a car for the daily commute home.

"I can't wait to show it to him!" Louis grinned with a skip in his step, looking over at Niall, eyes sparkling with cheer.

"He is gonna love it, Lou. I just know it. I doubt anyone else has ever done something like that for him, so he'll be beyond grateful. It's truly from the heart," Niall nodded, elbowing his arm with a grin. "Such a romantic, I should've snatched you up when I had the chance, huh?"

Louis smiled at him, rolling his eyes as he laughed. "Shut up," he snorted, pushing Niall back. "If he doesn't, or takes it offensively, don't hesitate to hit me so hard over the head I fucking die, or just shoot me."

"Aye, aye, captain! But shooting leaves to much evidence behind, from finger prints to stray bullets and shell casings and residue, so no, no shooting. Sorry mate, but I'll easily knock you the fuck out."

Louis rolled his eyes again. "Ok, Spencer Reid, let's tone it down on the crime shows for a little bit. Got any statistics for me too?" He mocked, shoving him away again.

"Actually–"

"Oops! Don't care!" Louis giggled as he made his way down the pavement to the front of _Cool Beans!_. He smiled fondly when he already spotted Harry's head of unruly curls, with the younger lad perched on the front bar stool with a coffee in hand and Ron behind the counter in front of him– the two in a deep conversation.

He is quite surprised that the pair hit it off so fast– especially after Louis confessed Ron was his first kiss and then Jill was his first _girl_ kiss.

 _"Ok, so, to set the scene, I was a sexually confused and frustrated fourteen year old lad. Marcy and Bob, the lovely old couple next door had,_ ** _have_** _, the most attractive niece and nephew–"_ Louis corrected, chuckling when Harry pouted, kissing his nose _. "–so you can see why I was constricted–_ "

_"Actually, I cant."_

_"Oh, shush, it's a metaphor. One day, I was in Ron's bedroom with him, playing some dumb video game. He asked me if I liked Hannah Walker, a girl in my biology class who had asked me to homecoming. She had a crush on me, but it wasn't as obvious as Eleanor Calder's. I laughed awkwardly and looked at him with a nervous frown and told him I didn't, and that I'm almost positive I don't like girls at all. He laughed, seeing it as a joke, before realizing my seriousness and hugging me, because I just came out to him and he didn't know what else to do. I told him I wasn't one hundred percent positive yet, since I hadn't kissed a girl or a boy, but that I didn't get the spark I got talking to year twelve football player, Aiden Grimshaw, with Hannah or Eleanor."_ He explained.

_"Ron thought for a moment before asking if he could kiss me. I happily obliged, just wanting to feel a boy's lips on mine, so he leaned in, and well so did I and we bumped foreheads at first but then, well, it was great. Not, "oh my God, I'm so in love with Ronald John Baker" great, but "Wow, I'm so gay" great. Later on, I still wanted to kiss a girl, yanno, set the story straight. I told Jill this and asked her to kiss me. Keep in mind, I kissed a lesbian, so maybe straight girls kiss different, but it was terrible. Her lips didn't feel right, it was too forced. After we pulled apart, she laughed and claimed she is definitely still gay, and at that moment, I admitted I am too. I ended up dating Hannah later that year, but it only confirmed my suspicions, I'm_ **_so_ ** _fucking gay."_

Harry listened intently, nodding when he finished, pointing his finger at Louis and opening his mouth to speak.

_"Before you say it, Jillian is still a raging lesbian with an equally gay girlfriend while Ron is straighter than uncooked spaghetti. Neither of them want me."_

_"Well– that's not, well, whatever, I don't like you. Go to your love triangle or whatever."_

Louis rolled his eyes, pulling him in for a kiss. _"Twit."_

Louis couldn't keep the smile off his face as he entered the quaint shop, taking in the usual smell of coffee beans and freshly baked muffins as he walked up behind his boyfriend of five months and hugging him from behind, pressing his nose into the back of his neck.

"Hmm, hi baby," Harry smiled, melting into his touch.

"How did you know it was me? What if I was some huge, buff, axe murder? What if I had a knife pressed to you back right now and you leaned into it? Hmm?" Louis teased, turning Harry in the stool and peppering his face with kisses, making the younger break out into a grin. Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, pulling him in closer.

"I can hear how you walk. When you're blind you use your other senses," Harry informed him with a nod, lifting the boy up into his lap.

"Not creepy at all, Styles, not creepy at all," Louis giggled and pressed their lips together. The kiss soon flipped from a simple peck to a full blown make-out session, Louis' hands finding their way to Harry's curls and Harry's hands rubbing up and down the older's sides.

"Hello to you too, Louis. Yeah, I'm great, thanks. Not like you interrupted our conversation or anything. Keep on sucking his face off. Nice talk, mate," Ron muttered, grabbing a flannel and going to clean tables.

Jill coughed awkwardly beside them, glancing over at Marcy and Bill who just came downstairs to find the couple kissing.

"Oh, let them be, dear, as long as my Lou is happy," Marcy smiled.

At the sound of her voice, Louis pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. "Sorry, Marcy, we'll be more mindful next time."

Harry chuckled, keeping his grip around Louis' waist. "Sorry, Mrs. Baker."

"It's just Marcy, hon, and none of that. You are young and in love, enjoy yourself. The grand honeymoon stage," Marcy said with a knowing nod.

Louis' flushed cheeks only reddened at her words, kissing his boyfriend's nose gently, then rubbing them together as the smile once again made it back to his lips.

"What's got you all giddy, baby? Liam release a new song? New photoshoot? Being all nice so I'll say yes when you beg me to take a bus with you when he is in London again?" Harry teased, slipping his hands up Louis' sweater and rubbing his tan skin.

To say that Louis loves Liam Payne would be an understatement. The teenage boy is beyond obsessed with the twenty-three year old pop singer. He owns every album since the beginning, he has every X-Factor video saved in his laptop, with posters upon posters behind his closet door. He knows every word of every song, from _What Makes you Beautiful_ to his more recent ones like _Bedroom Floor._ He fangirls over Liam's new pictures and even has a not very popular Liam Payne fan account— don't tell Niall, he'll never let him hear the end of it. And, Harry knows all of this too— thanks to Lottie and her big mouth— so he decided that he wanted to do something to make Louis smile, but he doesn't know if he can wait until the older's birthday next month to give it to him.

"No," Louis dragged out. "Can't I just be happy?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

"Good, cause I'm very happy. I have the perfect boyfriend, the perfect job, the perfect family, and the perfect friends," Louis grinned, kissing Harry's cheek, then nose. "I'm so, so happy."

"What a fucking sap," Niall snorted. "Someone wants some dick, may as well just get on your knees and beg, 'cause– ow!" He rubbed his arm where Louis just slapped him harshly, pouting.

"Shush up, tosser," Louis mumbled, a blush rising to fill his cheeks with a pale pink.

Harry laughed and kissed his neck, smiling fondly.

Louis sighed, kissing his boyfriend's hair then peeling himself out of his warm arms and off his comfortable lap, walking into the back to take off his outerwear and replacing it with his work apron. He grabbed a clean mug from the cabinet and then went behind the counter to make himself some tea. "How's my Hazzie?"

Harry hummed, reaching over to grab his hand. "Good. I got some new books from Gem. I have a test on Tuesday with Mr. Azoff, though."

Ever since the incident, Harry has been homeschooled. He takes online classes Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, while private tutors from T _he London School for the Blind_ visit on Tuesdays and Thursdays. His favorite subject is English and Literature with Mr. Azoff. He absolutely loves reading, always has and always will. He wasn't going to let his blindness get in the way of allowing him to travel off to far away places.

Not only does he enjoy reading, he loves going to school as well. His teachers and tutors always manage to make everything interesting; they always keep him intrigued. Learning makes him feel connected to the seeing world, because he still learns as they do, just a bit differently.

Louis squeezed his boyfriend's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. "I know you will do amazing, lovely. You are the smartest lad I know," Louis assured him, kissing the soft pale skin then letting go.

The bell up front rang, signaling a new customer. Louis perked up, grabbing three menus.

"Be right back," He said to Harry, then skipping off to assist the young couple who entered. Louis soon returned, coming up behind the younger. He placed the third menu in front of him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and kissing his curly hair. "Want anything, babe?"

Harry reached forward and fingered at the corner of the paper, frowning over his shoulder at Louis. "Lou, this isn't funny. I know you are in a good mood and all and you may be bantering around, but this really isn't fun–" His eyebrows shot up over the sunglasses in shock as he brushed his fingertips gently over the list– braille.

"Lou, oh my God, you got a braille menu, fuck, baby, oh my God, I've never been given a menu before," Harry whispered as tears started to leave trails down his cheeks. He felt over the page, fingers grazing over the small, raised bumps. Coffee with milk, cream, or sugar. Homemade doughnuts made fresh daily. Chocolate chip, butter, or blueberry croissants. He could finally read it. "Baby, thank you so much."

Louis chuckled lightly, hugging Harry close when he turned around in the chair. "I'd never banter like that, Haz, ever. Maybe I should've presented it to you another way, but I wanted it to be an unsuspected, random, "in the moment" type surprise. I'm sorry I made you upset, that wasn't my intent at all."

"No, no, no, sh, baby. That was the best surprise I've ever been given. You should not be sorry at all. Please don't be sorry." Harry shushed him. "My baby. You made me so, so happy." He added, pulling in the older for a gentle kiss.

"That's all I want, for you to be happy. Always."

"And that's exactly what you do, Lou–"

"Ex _cuse_ me! We have been waiting for our coffees for ten minutes, lazy sod. But, it seems like your number one priority is tongue fucking a blind slag. Haven't you ever been told to keep your disgusting kind behind closed doors?" The woman snapped, glaring at the couple, hands crossed over her chest. Louis glanced over at her, anger taking over all his features. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, and way too much red lipstick on her lips– the epitome of a bitch who just so happened to get in the way of his romantic moment.

"Excuse _me,_ minger. Can't you see that we are currently busy? I'm _sorry,_ but just because I am a waiter does not by any means mean that I live and breathe to serve you. So, how about you take that tube of obnoxious lipstick and shove it far up your–"

"Lou, angel, relax," Harry said calmly, holding him back so he didn't jump at her.

Ever since dating the older lad, Harry had gotten accommodated to Louis' short temper. He was like a bomb, with a fuze always at the ready to be lit. However, his uncontrollable attitude and constant sass, backed with kindness, are what pulled Harry to him in the first place.

"Relax? Fucking _relax_?! She marches her big mouth into my fucking shop and disrespects you like that? There is no fucking way I'm going to relax right now. No one disrespects _my_ boyfriend," Louis mumbled, struggling to get out of Harry's grip, kicking his legs out.

"Shh, relax, my love," Harry soothes.

Louis continues to shoot daggers at the lady as she calls him disregarding names and threatens to call her lawyer on him before leaving with her date in tow, who is looking at him sympathetically.

"Snobby, rich chav."

"Sh, my Lou."

Louis sighed, taking a deep breath and hiding his face in Harry's chest. "I'm sorry, baby."

Harry smiled fondly. "Did you blow off all that steam, hot head?"

"One day, all that attitude is gonna get you killed," Niall pointed out, patting his head like a dog. "Calm down, tiger."

Louis rolled his eyes, cuddling into Harry's warmth. "She made me mad, Hazza. I can't believe her attitude, the nerve of some people. Just because my job is to serve you food and drinks does not mean I come at the snap of your fingers."

Harry nodded, allowing his sassy boyfriend to vent. "I know, honey, she had no right to treat you like that. But, I think I may have something to get your mind off all that, hm?"

Louis pressed his nose to his jaw, nodding slightly. "Go on..."

Harry hummed, shifting to open his jacket and pulling out an envelope from the inside pocket with Louis' name on it in his mum's cursive.  "Well, I'm technically supposed to wait until your birthday, but I just can't. Here, you deserve it," he smiled, holding out the envelope for Louis to take.

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling gratefully as he took the envelope and positioned himself on Harry's lap.

He hummed _Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Haley Reinhart softly as he opened the envelope, pulled out the two small pieces of paper, and shrieked. "Oh my fucking God, oh my _fucking_ God! Haz! Holy fuck! I'm going to see Liam fucking Payne live on tour– fucking floor seats! Baby, baby, oh my God! Fuck, no, no, this can't, I– this was probably so fucking expensive. I–I can't take these, baby–"

"Sh, love, you deserve them, okay? One ticket for you and one for whoever you choose to bring along. I know how badly you want to go see him live, and Lottie told me how you've been saving up small portions of your pay checks in hopes to snag a ticket. You deserve this so much. Enjoy, baby." Harry whispered, kissing his feather-soft hair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I seriously don't deserve you. Thank you so, so much. You did not have to do this for me, angel. Me sweet, sweet angel. How could I ever replay you?" Louis asked, looking up at him.

"A kiss will definitely do justice."

And that's exactly what Louis gave him, kissing his boyfriend until both their lips were sore and a deep red.

"And, thanks for outshining my gift," Louis teased with a pout when he finally pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Why, you're welcome, love," Harry smiled brightly at him.

It was times like this that Harry wished he could see. See his baby, with the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles, his laugh lines, or just the pure happiness shining in his bright, cerulean eyes. If he could see again, he doubts he would ever be able to stop admiring the beauty in front of him.

"God, you two are so fucking gross."

"Shut up, Niall," Louis mumbled as Harry laughed, kissing the other again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Everyone needs some pure, adorable fluff every now and then!
> 
> wattpad: prideinlou.
> 
> song: Shower by Becky G


	8. Chapter 8

Outside, the town looked like an unfinished painting. Most of the canvas was white, as if it was waiting for the artist to return. Small paw prints littered the snow, with quiet hums of Christmas carols from inside the houses of the neighborhood. The air was crisp and cold, the wind whipping the flakes through Holmes Chapel.

"Happy birthday to Lou," Sang two young girls as they ran into the bedroom, immediately hopping onto the bed and jumping on their older brother as they continued the song.

Louis groaned sleepily, cuddling closer to his boyfriend, who pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, Dais, Phoebes. I'll be down soon, yeah?"

"Don't take too long, lazy bum!" Phoebe giggled as she smacked Louis with a pillow. She left with her twin in tow, and the pair shut the door, once again leaving the young couple in silence.

Beside him, Harry smiled, rubbing his hand across Louis' bare back, gently caressing the smooth, tan skin. "Happy birthday, angel," he whispered, voice deeper and raspy from just waking up. He leaned in to gently press a kiss to Louis' closed lips.

Louis peaked open one eye to look at his tall boyfriend, before giggling and turning away, covering himself with the fluffy duvet. " _No_ , it's not my birthday. You are mistaken," he teased.

Harry reached out and pulled him into his arms, kissing at his shoulder. "My little baby is 19 today," he said softly, placing his hand on Louis' tummy. "My lovely birthday boy."

Louis melted, pressing back into his arms. "Thank you, 'azza," He said gently, bringing Harry's hand up and kissing it. He turned in his boyfriend's arms and pressed a kiss to his nose before sitting up. He reached over and grabbed Harry's t-shirt from last night which was at the foot of the bed, and put it on. "Up, butter cup, time to start the day," he said sweetly, brushing Harry's hair back as he got out of the bed.

"What's my birthday boy got planned today?"

"Prob just stuff with the girls. Is your mum comin' over for dinna?" Louis questioned, walking over to his boyfriend's side of the bed and pulling him to his feet, slipping a shirt over his head then kissing his cheek.

"Only you would take care of me on my birthday," Harry shook his head fondly, wrapping his arms around Louis' thin waist. Louis giggled, putting Harry's sunnies on for him prior to rubbing their noses together affectionately. "Yeah, so is Gems."

"Introducin' me to the whole family? Already?" Louis teased, pressing kisses all over the younger's face.

Harry grinned, gently squeezing Louis' bum. "Yep. Now, let's get downstairs before they walk in on me snoggin' you, birthday boy."

Louis blushed, nodding as he got them both a pair of joggers to put on. "Does this mean I have birthday sex in me future?" He giggled, giving Harry a pair of fuzzy Christmas socks to put on.

Harry pulled Louis into his lap, kissing the back of his neck. "Nah," he grinned then gently shoved the lad off, standing up and grabbing his cane from where he left it by the door.

Louis gasped and pouted. "Meanie," he smiled. With his arm around Harry's waist for support, the couple made their way down the stairs and into the Tomlinson/Deakin living room. Dan and Mark sat on the couch, while Lottie, Fizzy, and Daisy sat on the carpet. Dan held Ernest while Phoebe sat next to her birth father, holding Doris.

"Happy birthday, Lou!" The group said before Louis was attacked in a bunch of hugs. Louis laughed, trying to wiggle out of his sister's tight holds.

"Happy birthday, Louis," The two men said and Louis smiled at them as a thank you.

"Achoo!" Doris giggled, reaching out for her older brother. Ernest repeated his twin's actions, smiling at Louis while sticking his tongue out.

Louis managed to get over to the youngest twins, taking them both into his arms. "Hi babes," he smiled, walking over to his boyfriend. "Which one of ya wants 'Azza to hold ya?"

The twins immediately reached out for the tall lad, whining about how _they_ wanted to be held by "'Az" _more_ than the other.

Harry smiled happily. It's times like this when he realizes how lucky he really is. He has an amazing boyfriend who doesn't treat him different and always finds a way to include him in ever situation.

With Doris in his arms, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and the couple sat on the love seat as the family watched holiday movies.

• • •

"LouLou! Can we go 'ave a snowball fight? Pretty please?" Daisy begged, tugging on Louis' arm.

Louis whined dramatically, glancing at his boyfriend, who was cuddled up to him as he talked with Zayn. Although Louis and Zayn still seemed to be "off on the wrong foot", Louis insisted that Harry should invite him over, because Zayn is his best mate and happy Harry is the best Harry. Happy Harry allows Louis to be blessed with his beau's sunshine smile, that always manages to have Louis into a puddle of mush.

"Oo! Oo! Can we, can we, can we?" Niall gasped, jumping around while clapping his hands. The twin girls immediately joined in, as well as Stan and Fizzy.

Louis gasped, kicking his legs as Niall attempted to pull him off the couch. "Hazza, baby, stop him!" He giggled, holding onto his boyfriend.

Harry smiled fondly, tickling Louis' sides. "Go have a snowball fight, birthday boy," he grinned. Louis' eyes widened, pushing away from the younger as he began to laugh.

"T-traitor! It's my birth-birthday b-be nice!" He cried, wiggling away from Harry and falling onto the carpet. He jumped up and run out into the snow, making Peter Pan's crow noise as he went. "Let's go, lost boys and gals!"

Everyone followed, giggling and cheering as they ran into the piles of Holmes Chapel snow. Harry and Zayn trailed behind as Harry babbled on and on about what gifts he got Louis for his birthday and Christmas.

Outside, the group split into two teams. Louis, Fizzy, and Phoebe as " **Team No One Likes Niall** " while Lottie, Niall, Stan, and Daisy took " **Team Louis Is A Loser** ".

"This is _so_ not fair!" Louis whined, running behind the large tree near the side of his house to block Stan's throw. "We are outnumbered!"

Niall grinned, running behind the older lad and tackling him into the snow. "Birthday punches!" He announced and the two teams ran over, jumping on top of the small teen.

"Hazza!" Louis gasped, giggling as Stan started tickling him. "H-help me!"

"Oi!" Leave my boyfriend alone!" Harry frowned, gently shoving Zayn up. "Help him," he demanded, pointing his cane to where he heard the group.

Zayn groaned but made his way through the snow. "Harry Edward Styles, if my fuckin' Converse are fucked up, you are buyin' me a new fucking pair!"

"Bring snow boots next time!"

The man rolled his eyes, mocking Harry as he walked over to where Louis was being covered in snow. "Children, children, leave the prick alone."

"Zayn! Language!" Stan gasped, wide eyed as he covered Niall's ears. "Young minds are present!"

Louis sighed gratefully when Zayn pulled him to his feet. He latched onto the lad, laughing. "I only like Zayn now, the rest of you can go home. Except my Harry, Harry is my baby."

Zayn gasped when he felt a snowball hit him and he whipped around to see both Niall and Stan with snowballs in hand. "You messed with the wrong team, Malik."

The opposing team immediately began to chuck snowballs at Harry's best mate, who retaliated.

Louis escaped the chaos and went over to his boyfriend. He cuddled into the younger's side, pressing his ice cold nose into Harry's neck.

"Ah! You twit! You are cold and wet, go away," Harry pouted, but made no move to push the older away.

"Oh, tosh, you love me," Louis sang, wrapping his arms around his beau.

Harry sighed dramatically, pulling Louis closer. "I do," he whispered into his hair, too quiet fo the smaller boy to hear.

Within the five months, neither of the two had outright said "I love you". Maybe it was the fear that it was too soon, or that the other didn't feel the same, but whenever the three words were mentioned, no verbal confirmation followed.

"When do you want your present, love? Tonight or with your Christmas ones tomorrow?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' arms.

Louis gasped and sat up, gently smacking him. "I told you not to get me anythin', 'Ar! You already got me the tickets!" He whined, pouting.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Harry teased, pulling Louis into his lap and attempting to kiss the cheek, but the peck landed at the corner of Louis' lips.

"It seems like never," Louis replied, resting their foreheads together. "I usually just open everything tomorrow," he informed, to which Harry nodded.

"Tomorrow it is, birthday princess."

"Birthday princess? I think I'm more of a queen, but princess works for me," Louis giggled, smiling brightly.

Harry smiled as well, pressing his lips to Louis' and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

The older gasped as a snowball hit him in the back. He pulled away and turned around in Harry's lap to face the culprit. Lottie smiled maniacally, waving at him.

"Oh, I'll get you, you little shit!" Louis laughed, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before running after his oldest sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Coffee and Tea Christmas Special is done! This of course was supposed to be written during Christmas time, but when do I ever do anything correctly?
> 
> Stay tuned for the second part, coming soon!
> 
> wattpad: prideinlou
> 
> 07/06/2018 with 1613 words


End file.
